The Cooking Mishap
by Queensonicspeed
Summary: Short story! Sonic gets himself into a big situation over such a small thing... That's all I really can summarize about this! Hope you all enjoy! :D


**Welcome to my short story and thanks for giving this a chance! :D On with the story! ^^**

* * *

On a nice, average day, Sonic and his friends were at his house, celebrating their victory against Egghead. It was dinnertime, and all of them were starved. Sonic sat impatiently at the dinner table, tapping his foot loudly on the ground. Soon enough, Amy came out with meals stacked up in her hands, placing specific ones in front of their consumers. The table all covered at the surface with food, the group all dug in hungrily like they haven't eaten for days. Sonic looks up from his plate after eating 3/4 of his chili dog to face Amy, who returned the gaze.

"Wow, this is amazing! You really made this, Amy?" his astonished tone made his pink hedgehog companion giggle. "Actually no, I didn't." she admitted, which confused the blue hero. "Huh? Then who did?" he asked, baffled. Amy simply smiled and pointed to the kitchen doorway.

Sonic turned around in his seat to look. The blue hedgehog's jaw would have dropped to the floor if this were a stretch cartoon when he saw the mystery chef. At the doorway stood his dark rival, Shadow the Hedgehog, glaring at him with a steaming frying pan in his gloved hand.

"Shads, you cooked all of this?" The shocked blue speedster choked out, receiving a 'hmph' from his black counterpart, or yes. Sonic sat there silently and thought for a moment. The Blue Blur then began to start laughing hysterically.

"AHA HAHAHA, NO WAY! SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG CAN'T POSSIBLY KNOW HOW TO COOK! HAHA! ESPECIALLY THIS GOOD OF COOKING, HAH!" Sonic laughed and laughed, falling out of his dining chair and onto the floor. He pounded his fists on the floor as he laughed, Shadow standing over him with a very pissed-off expression on his usually stoic face. It soon went all black for the blue hero on the floor, his laughing silenced.

~Timeskip~

Sonic woke up in a bed with white blankets and white sheets, dazed and confused. A professional-like male voice unexpectedly boomed and startled him a bit. "Mr. Hedgehog, you're finally awake! You've been out for quite a while now, a day exactly." a coyote with a white lab coat greeted him at the foot of the bed, a gentle smile on his face. "What the... Where am I? Who are you and what's going on?" The blue hedgehog questioned and looked around frantically, starting to grow anxious.

The coyote gave him a small laugh, being used to this kind of amnesia. "Why, you're at the hospital. I am your doctor and I'm afraid I have bad news. You see, you have gained some severe burns on your head, hips, and legs. You won't be able to move around until the burns are healed, meaning no running." The doctor coyote spoke slowly so he wouldn't confuse his patient even more. Sonic opened his mouth to speak again, but the sound of an opening door interrupted him.

His best friend and twin-tailed brother Tails ran in the room to his side, worry written all over the fox's face. "Sonic, you're awake! Everyone is so worried about you!" The yellow kitsune frantically spoke, like the blue hedgehog was going to die in the next 5 seconds. "Tails, calm down, it's okay! What exactly happened to me? How did I get these burns?" Sonic asked, afraid to hear the answer in all honesty. Tails frowned even more and pointed at the doorway that he just rammed through.

Sonic turned his head again to see the shape of his dark rival standing at the doorway, the same frying pan from before in his hand, now cool. Shadow smirked at his blue doppelganger. "Never say that I can't cook." Shadow's words dripped out of his mouth like poison. The burns on Sonic matched the round structure of the frying pan.

* * *

 **The End! ^^**

 **I hope ya'll enjoyed this little short story! It was mainly just for fun, laughs, and out of boredom. XD** **But before I gooo...**

 **Fun (but yet not so fun for a certain speedy blue hedgehog) Fact:**

 **Shadow actually hit Sonic five times with his steaming hot frying pan before Sonic's friends could pull him off. One on the head, two on each side of his hips, and two on each leg. XD**

 **Moral of the Story: Never say that Shadow can't cook! c;**

 **Bye byez! :3**


End file.
